mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure (2010)
Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure is a downloadable version of the original game released for PlayStation 3's PlayStation Network and Xbox 360's Xbox Live Arcade on 2010 worldwide. This port was officially announced by Sega on 10 June 2010 that it would be released on the aforementioned platforms. It was then released for Steam on 2011 under the name Mitchell Van Morgan's Dreamcast Adventure, containing most of the changes found in that game. Plot Gameplay New features *An online leaderboard feature has been added, allowing players to see where they rank in terms of their high scores in each Action Stage. *In the Xbox Live Arcade/PlayStation Network versions, the player has the option to purchase the Sonic Adventure DX DLC which upgrades the game to Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut and includes all features in the GameCube and PC ports. However, the Game Gear video games were removed. Achievements/Trophies Changes *The cutscene in Super Sonic's Story when Sonic is at the burning altar is shown in a more cinematic style. *The Egg Keeper that was removed from the starting point of Sonic's version of Final Egg in Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut is restored in this version. *The graphics are brighter, with even shinier character models. Textures are more clear due to HD. *The sound effects in the sound test menu respond better and are more organized. *The text font for the subtitles are different (due to being a port of the original PC release from 2004). *There are purple borders on each side of the screen (if played in widescreen), due to difficulties with making the game in true widescreen. *In Mission 12 for Knuckles the signs that had images of: Sonic Mega Collection, Sonic Advance 2 and Sonic Pinball Party now have images of ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I and Sonic Unleashed respectively. *The opening title sequence restores the original Sonic Adventure logo, although the rest of the video is identical to Sonic Adventure DX. Updates On September 15, 2014, Sega released a patch for the Steam version of the game to correct some bugs and to completely testing that the game will play at 720p properly. The patch notes are: *Fixed an issue where the launcher would fail to save settings. *Added support for v-sync and FXAA. *Now renders correctly at higher resolutions (above 720). *Added Steam Achievements. *Improved button prompts, now supports gamepad button prompts, and keyboard prompts are sensitive to user configurations. *Keyboard controls can now be reconfigured. *Removed horizontal borders. System Requirements (PC) Minimum Recommended Reception Reviews for the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade versions of Sonic Adventure were mixed. IGN UK's Arthur Gies gave the Xbox 360 version a score of 3.5/10 and calling it "so fundamentally flawed that it borders on unplayable--the sections that move the fastest, that work best, require the least input from the player." 1UP.com criticized both the game's dated mechanics and the perceived lack of effort put into the port, which "feels like it wasn't even tuned for the Xbox 360 controller." By contrast, Gamer 2.0 claimed that the controls were "slightly more responsive than those of the Dreamcast original,"Dinolfo, Filippo, Review: Sonic Adventure (Xbox 360, PS3), Gamer 2.0, September 27th, 2010. and PlayStation LifeStyle scored it 8/10, complimenting the "frantic, fun gameplay" and "tons of replayability", concluding that "If you manage to overlook the glitches and dinky camera, you'll easily find a gem (or emerald) in this Dreamcast classic." Trivia *After performing specific tasks, clothes for PlayStation Home and Xbox Live Avatars such as a Sonic Adventure T-Shirt and Sonic's shoes are available. *There is a control map for the Xbox 360 controller in the game files on the Steam version of the game. The game will also always display a keyboard control map, regardless of the player's controller. *The "How to Play" option from the console version is replaced with the "Help" menu in the Steam version. However, said option still exists as an unused file in the Steam version of the game. **Similarly, the Japanese PlayStation 3 virtual instructional booklet exists in the game files on the Steam version of the game. *The "Mini Game Collection" option from Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut ''exists inside of this build of the game along with all of its games, however, they are not upscaled to 720p when activated. References External links *Xbox Live Arcade site *Mitchell Van Morgan's Dreamcast Adventure Category:2010 video games Category:2011 video games Category:Alternate versions and ports Category:Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure era Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Xbox Live Arcade games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Steam Workshop games Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Rated E games